baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
1931 The Grand Punk Railroad: Local/Local: The Man Who Wouldn't Cry
Synopsis A younger conductor and older conductor ride along with the back caboose of the train. They periodically signal to the engine with lights that everything is okay per their process. The younger tells the older a story about the Rail Tracer monster, one that eats all the cars and people as an urban legend when the story is told. The older man tells one about a senator aboard a trip to New York. The younger man realizes he’s talking about the current train they are on. The older man pulls a gun and says the Lemures will liberate their leader, Huey and shoots the younger man between the eyes. Earlier, Jacuzzi tries to talk with the two contacts that were on the train and had originally tipped him off about the pressure. The Asian man named Fang worked as a chef and the Irishman named worked as a bartender, even though it was a dry bar. They say they can’t talk while other customers are in the cart with them. Nice sees an interestingly dressed couple and pushes Jacuzzi to speak with them to help him cope with his anxiety. Soon, Jacuzzi is speaking with Miria and Issac as they eat the Chinese food Jon prepares for them. They also meet Czeslaw Meyer who is a young boy riding by himself. He’s bunking with a young girl named Mary Beriam and her mother Natalie Beriam. Soon, Isaac tells them the story about the Rail Tracer. Jacuzzi’s anxiety kicks in and wants to know the one way to stop the Rail Tracer from destroying their train. Isaac can’t remember but tells him to go speak with the younger conductor in the back and he’ll be able to tell him. All three gangs kick off their plans to take the dining car at the same time. In a nearby cart, Ladd hears gunshots and grows increasingly excited by the action. Jacuzzi runs past him to speak with the conductor. Ladd heads into the dining cart and finds three Black Suits have shot Nick, one of his men in white. Ladd savagely beats up all three black suits with his bare hands and disarms them of their machine guns. He plans to kill Mrs. Beriam in the Dining Car eventually but plans to kill all the black suits first. The black suits take Mrs. Beriam with them as they know she’s important to the white suits. She sends her kids off to be safer somewhere else. Jacuzzi gets to the front of the train to discover both conductors have been murdered. He is afraid one was by the Rail Tracer. One was shot and the other seems to have had his arms ripped off. Meanwhile, the Black Suits reorganize after the attack. They are surprised by an off-putting comment about a woman in coveralls had scrambled outside the window and onto the top of the train when the shooting started. Goose thinks it may be a woman that he had spotted earlier on the deck. They try to call the 3 members of theirs that were standing watch of the freight car. However, their call is cut off. They worry the three in the freight car were attacked. Meanwhile, in New York City, Firo and Berga Gandor gamble together, though it is strange for opposing gang members to hang out together. They talk about picking up friends from the train station from the Flying Pussyfoot. Firo wonders if the 200-year-old immortal Maiza is planning to meet is the same woman, Claire, that Berga is discussing of meeting at the station. A magician in grey walks past Ladd and is given permission to leave, though he finds the man in Grey as odd. Jacuzzi returns to the room with his small ragtag gang. They inform him that Nick and Jack was taken hostage by the white suits. jacuzzi’s instinct is to run away but has a strange vision and only verbalizes its time to push the rail tracer and men in black from the train, surprising even himself for saying as such. Jacuzzi remembers he started this life of crime as he saw the illegal liquor and how many mobsters and murders it brought. He wanted to be the hero who brought illegal alcohol without the murder but has now joined them. Mary Beriam hides in a closet waiting for her brother to return. However, when the door opens, a man in a white suit prepares to take her. He’s suddenly stabbed from behind and Mary finds herself with Chané, the evil woman with impure eyes from the Black Suits. Jacuzzi and Nice save Jack and Nick. They were held in the same room as Lua by the Black Suits. The white suits had saved Lua and beat up Jack. Nick realizes that Jacuzzi has “turned on.” Jacuzzi leads them on and notices the room which must House the explosives they are looking for but doesn’t tell the others. Jacuzzi and Ladd meet. Ladd knows who he is and lets him know he’s a Russo. However, Ladd is shocked to learn both conductors are dead as one was supposed to be one of his men. Jacuzzi, Nice, Jack, Donny, and Nick head into conductor room to find the bodies still drenched in blood. One had his torso ripped from his legs. The spot a red shape fleeing from the scene. They head after it and split up. Jacuzzi heads up top to the roof while Donny carries unconscious Jack through the cars. A red shadow attacks both black suits and white suits and comes in through the window. Jacuzzi and Donny’s parties meet at another side. Neither seems the Rail Tracer. When they look in dining cart they see that the Issac Miria have left along w Beriams. Donny says he saw them when they went through cart and Jacuzzi was on top. Jacuzzi thinks they’re in danger and looking for him. He decides to head back to get him. He has Nick and Nice watch dining cart as he takes off. Isaac and Miria overhear Ladd Russo talking in the cart next to them. He asks Miria from whom they had stolen all the money from recently. She replies the Russo’s. Nice and Nick head to first class trains to find Mrs. Beriam and her kids held captive by the Black Suits by Chané and Goose. Jack is put in a compartment and realizes after everyone leaves there is a grey shadow in there with him and a red shadow watches from the window. Meanwhile, Nice and Nick freeze as they’re caught between a standoff between Chané and Ladd on the roof of the car. Chané gives chase to Ladd after deflecting one of his gunshots with her knives. When Nice and Nick turn around from watching them chase after each other, the see Goose has a sniper rifle trained on their heads. He tells them to come down from the roof into their car. Meanwhile, Jacuzzi finds Miria and Isaac in the conductor’s room. When they turn to leave, they encounter a blood red shadow in the maw of the door. Goose ties up Nice and Nick and brings them down for questioning. He finds their story about the Red Monster ridiculous. Nice tries to lie that they are just going to visit some friends in NYC but is quickly called out when Goose remembers Nick standing up to hold up the dinner cart at the same time as everyone else. Nice decides to tell Goose the truth. Goose decides to send 5 men to check out the conductor's room. One of their compadres was supposed to be there and now he had Nice telling him that he was already dead. A small bit of fear creeps up inside him. Jacuzzi begins telling Isaac and Miria of the Records of the Three Kingdoms. Three samurai split the kingdom into 3: a snake, slug, and a frog. A man named Yoshitsune crossed over from Japan and united them under Ghengis Khan. They tell Jacuzzi he needs to be Yoshitsune. Jacuzzi says he can't be a good guy. He started the liquor business to not kill, but he's recently had 5 Russo members killed as a result. Isaac protests that as long as one person thinks you're good, and you win, then you were a good guy. Miria and Isaac are inspired by the talk. They decide they're going to go find the rail tracer, even without guns, and ask him nicely to leave. Donny and Jacuzzi look incredulously at them and remind them they have no guns. Isaac replies the only gun he needs, is in his heart. Jacuzzi and Donny will turn the other way to go rescue the Beriams from the Black Suits. The five Black Suits heading to investigate the conductor's car, look out the window and see the mangled body of Czeslaw Meyer, dead and tied to the bottom of the train. Meanwhile, Mary wonders if Czes is okay to Mrs. Beriam. When there’s a knock at their window, their line Black Suit guard investigates and is kicked out of the window by someone above. A woman in coveralls asks if the Beriams are okay and tells them they’re going to make a run for it. In New York, Firo grows excited for his childhood friend Claire to arrive. He tells Ennis how she was an acrobat. On the train, Claire and the Beriams run to the dining car. Claire’s leg is clipped by a shot from Spike. Goose whispers to Spike that if he sees Chané he should take her out as well even though she’s on their side. Meanwhile, the five dispatched to the conductor's room have an internal monologue about how Chané idolizes Master Huey but Goose just wants his gift. They’re suddenly captured by Jacuzzi and Donny. In the Lemures Black Suit compartment. Goose accuses Claire of being the Rail Tracer. She laughs at his mistake and tells him it’s not her. Goose takes his men to investigate. Having left no guards, Claire uses her serrated and sharp nail to cut herself and Beriams out of the ropes. Jacuzzi takes over the dining cart. Meanwhile, Spike climbs onto the roof. He sees Chané and the red shadow battling in the distance. He takes aim and hits Chané. He expects the red shadow to finish her off but instead, it comes directly at him. He fires several shots but the red shadow dodges the sniper bullets with ease. Spike pulls out a rapid-fire Tommy gun but the shadow falls off the edge of the train. Chané stays motionless in the distance. When spike gets down between cars, the arm of the red shadow grabs him from below and pulls him under the train to his death. In his last moments, Spike realizes the red shadow was moving around the train via the undercarriage. I’m the Black Suit room, they had started at 30 members but were now down to 6. Goose can’t find Spike and believes he’s now dead too. Goose decides instead of taking over the train, he just needs to escape. He thinks he needs to kill all the passengers. Suddenly, sticks of dynamite are tossed into his car. They smash windows to throw the sticks out from their car. Goose breaks into the cart where they had left Nice and Nick. He realizes he should have frisked her and shoots Nick in the arm when he resists. Just then, Jacuzzi breaks in with his machine gun and lays down suppressive fire as Nice, Nick, and Jacuzzi escape back to the dining cart. Goose’s eyes are filled with hatred at the crew. He marches back to get “the equipment” ready with his subordinates. Jacuzzi takes Nice’s last bomb from her eye socket and climbs up to the roof. Goose comes out to see and chases him up while telling his subordinates to follow the rest into the dining cart. Goose begins shooting flames at Jacuzzi who’s now run out of bullets and just runs from the flames for his life. Below Gooses men are captured in the dining cart when they are surprised to see all the hostages had been outfitted with guns that Jacuzzi had brought back from their own reserves in the freight room earlier. Up top, Goose closes in on Jacuzzi when Issac and Miria spring up by a rope and knock Goose over before returning back down below. Goose decides to focus on Jacuzzi and jumps to the last car where Jacuzzi watches. When Goose pulls the trigger on his flame thrower, barely anything comes out and he realizes it must have been damaged in his fall. They fist fight but Goose uses a handgun and shoots Jacuzzi in his thighs and stomach. Jacuzzi doesn’t cry though. In a flashback, he told Nice he’d cry all the time when he could but that way when he needed to work hard, he wouldn’t need to. In the present, Goose thinks he sees a red blob. While distracted, Jacuzzi uses the attacks Goose was making to light the bomb Nice had given him. The explosion tossed Goose towards him and he leaned backward to use Gooses weight to help kick him over the edge of the train. Nice comes up to the top of the train and sees Jacuzzi laying on his back. She runs to him and recalls how she had a bad vision as a kid and couldn’t see well due to playing w explosives and losing an eye. Jacuzzi told her to stick w him as he had a tattoo and could help her. Suddenly, in the present Jacuzzi took off running and had stolen two grenades from her. He tells her he cried too much in his life and somewhere for her. He jumps at the red shadow w grenades to sacrifice himself. However, moments later he returns and says he can’t explain it. He begins to cry. Referbacks Trivia Cultural References *"Finders Keepers" *"Pete Herman" *"Jack Johnson" *"Jack Dempsey" *"The Romance of the Three Kingdoms" *"Yoshitsune of Minamoto" *"Billy the Kid" Unanswered Questions Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes "I've got a gun in my heart!" - Jacuzzi Splot and Isaac Dian Chapter Images LN2 Conductors.png LN2 DiningCar.png LN02 LaddFred.png LN02 BeriamCapture.PNG LN02-03 LaddChane.png LN02 IMPepTalk.png LN02-03 Rachel.png LN02 LocalSpike.png LN02 Exp GooseJac.PNG Category:Light Novel Chapters